Hair Down
by TheBlindReader
Summary: A tiny oneshot of the first time Cassian sees Jyn with her hair down. Can be taken as a missing scene from the movie, or a stand alone story.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, there would be no such thing as 'Bor Gullet'._

 _A/N: I'll be honest- I got the basic idea for this from a post on Tumblr. I have since been unable to find that post again. If, by some miracle, the author of that post and the creator of this headcanon is reading this story now, please understand: I am not trying to steal from you. I will happily give you full credit for this idea OR remove this story completely, if you'd like. Just say the word._

 _I feel like this is a bit OOC and choppy, despite my efforts to make it otherwise. Still, I hope it's at least mildly entertaining._

* * *

Cassian tugged at the collar of the stolen Imperial uniform. Even though it was almost exactly his size, the coat was still stiff and uncomfortable. Especially on his neck, where it rubbed against the stubble of his beard. What he wouldn't give for a sharp razor right about now…

A shave wasn't the only thing he needed to complete his disguise. A lieutenant was required to wear a cap, and, unfortunately, Cassian had no idea where his was. He looked about the cockpit (where he had done his changing), behind the pilots' seats and under his jacket before deciding it was likely not on this level of the ship at all.

He reached for his comlink and dialed Kaytoo's frequency. "K, are you there?"

"Of course I'm here," came the answer. "Is something the matter?"

"My uniform's cap is missing. Have you seen it?"

"Negative, but I will search for it."

"Let me know if you find it."

"You might try looking in the compartment where we stashed the bodies," the droid suggested.

Cassian sighed. That was the _last_ place he wanted to poke around in, because that was where Jyn was changing.

She was the very reason he'd retreated up to the cockpit in the first place- to avoid any uncomfortable encounters between them. After all, just the idea of seeing her in any state of undress had caused his face to heat up; he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks even now.

He squeezed his eyes shut and chided himself for his immaturity. The chances of one (or both) of them dying today were, as K would put it, very high. Now was not a time for such juvenile apprehension.

Still, he took a couple minutes to cram his discarded clothes in an out-of-sight nook, and to dust off his current attire, and to comb his hair backwards over his scalp, and to triple check his blaster's ammunition, before descending the ladder.

Once down in the cargo hold, he maneuvered his way past several rebel soldiers, and found Baze standing guard in the doorway of the compartment. The older man glared down at him with narrowed eyes, but Cassian caught a hint of humor in his gaze.

"Is she done yet?" Cassian asked, impatient. "I need to get in there."

Baze grunted in reply and stepped aside, allowing just enough space for him to slip past.

Inside, jumbled against the wall to his left, were the bodies of the Lieutenant and his subordinates. Jyn, now clad in a flight-tec suit, sat on a crate across from them, tucking a pant leg into her boot. She glanced up at him as he entered, her green eyes lingering on his face and her expression unreadable.

"I lost my hat," Cassian explained, hoping he could justify the intrusion. But if she was bothered by his presence, she didn't show it; she returned her attention to her boot without a response.

He took her silence to mean the missing cap was not in this area, but he scanned the compartment anyway. Spotting nothing, he knelt beside the pile of bodies and turned one over. Beneath were only the ship's floor and the limbs of another dead trooper.

Cassian exhaled in mild irritation as he stood. Moving to exit, he cast a final glance back at Jyn and froze in astonishment.

In the time he'd had his back to her, Jyn had undone her bun. Dark brown hair framed her face and brushed her shoulders as she raked her fingers through it. She looked so enthralling, so very lovely and feminine that Cassian momentarily forgot how to breathe. He stood rooted in place, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Oblivious to his stare, she swept the now straightened hair back in a practiced motion and re-secured it in a bundle at the nape of her neck.

Cassian swallowed and tried to rid himself of the distracting questions now racing through his mind. Questions like what her hair would feel like between his fingers, and how much time would pass before she'd let it down again…

"Cassian."

The captain jumped at the sound of K's voice behind him. Flustered, he turned to face the droid so swiftly that his forehead collided with the doorway of the unfamiliar ship's compartment.

"Are you quite alright?" he heard Kaytoo ask as he staggered backwards and gripped his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, more embarrassed than pained.

"May I suggest," K began after a beat, "that you devote more attention to your surroundings, and less to Jyn's appearance?"

He barely had time to glower before the droid held out an inhumanly long arm and added, "Also, I have located your hat."

Cassian took the cap wordlessly, his brow throbbing and his face burning, and tried to ignore Jyn's gentle snickering behind him.

Suddenly, the prospect of dying today didn't seem so bad...

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
